


Shadow Switch

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Terra is Kitty's evil counterpart in this, The more things change the more they stay the same, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: What if Kitty met the Titans and Terra met the X-Men?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner/Tara Markov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shadow Switch

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I had just gotten into X-Men: Evolution, so if you notice any OOCness, blame teenage ignorance on my part.

_So similar..._

Kitty phases her way onto a train, then finds a place to sit down.

She still doesn't understand how she got this...mutation. At least that's how her parents had put it. With an air of distaste, she might add.

Kitty has heard of people with unusual abilities, and she knows that those same people are ostracized and hated because of them. Still, Kitty sees some use for her new powers-she may find herself falling through her bed, but phasing makes running away so much easier.

She looks out the window of her compartment. Kitty doesn't know where this train will take her, but it surely has to be better than what she's leaving behind.

* * *

Terra hates her powers. To be more accurate, she hates the fact that she has little control over them.

Terra has spent the last several months traveling. She never stays in one place for very long. Once her powers start triggering earthquakes, rock slides, and the like, Terra is forced to move on.

She knows her extraordinary abilities are dangerous-that's the whole reason she left Markovia in the first place. So she wouldn't be a danger, to her family and to anyone else.

But Terra realizes she'll be a danger wherever she goes unless she gets control over her powers. So when someone calling himself Magneto tracks her down, offering to help her if she works for him, Terra eagerly accepts.

And she unknowingly seals her fate.

* * *

Kitty is surprised that the Teen Titans have let her stay with them. But perhaps she shouldn't be. After all, the group consists of a hero's former sidekick, an alien from another planet, a green shape-shifter, a half robot, and a half demon from another dimension. A girl with the ability to phase through objects ought to fit in just fine.

When Kitty gets to Titans' Tower, the first thing she does is take a bath, and she soon joins the Titans for lunch.

Beast Boy tells her some jokes while everyone is helping themselves to leftover pizza. They're quite corny and not very funny, and Kitty makes sure to tell Beast Boy that.

The changeling pretends to be hurt by her comment, and while Cyborg teases his friend, Kitty wonders if that's Beast Boy's way of flirting with her.

* * *

Ever since Terra has started living with the X-Men, she has become very good at lying. Even in her thoughts (one can't be too careful with Professor Xavier and Jean Grey around), Terra lies like she has been born to lie.

She is aware that Kurt seems to have taken quite an interest in her. And while Kurt is actually pretty good-looking for a guy with blue fur, Terra doesn't think she likes him. Not as much as he likes her, anyway. But she knows that she hides it well by the way he looks at her.

Terra is going to betray the X-Men sooner or later. It's all on Magneto's orders.

She may feel an occasional stab of guilt, but Terra always crushes it before she has a chance to dwell on it.

* * *

It's not that Kitty doesn't care about Beast Boy and the other Titans. It's that she needs to get away.

Kitty is now a member of the Teen Titans, her hero name being Shadowcat. She loves having friends, and she loves that she's using her powers to protect the city.

But she needs to be alone. She needs a moment where she can just be Kitty Pryde instead of Shadowcat. She needs to go back to show her parents that she's made a name for herself, despite (more like because of) her mutation.

She needs to leave, because then she can come back.

* * *

Terra's ruse has been exposed, and it's time to put an end to the X-Men.

The X-Men are holding back on her; Terra can tell as she fights them. They want to believe they can get through to her, that she'll have a change of heart and turn against Magneto.

It makes Terra furious, and she doesn't care that she's causing debris to fall and the ground to crack in her anger. When will these people realize that she was never one of them? That she had been Magneto's spy from the start?

Terra hears a _bamf_ from behind her, then she smells the stench of sulfur. Before she knows it, Kurt has grabbed her by the arm and forces her to look at him. Hurt and betrayal are in his eyes...which are soon replaced by anger.

"You lied." And with that, Kurt throws Terra into a wall. She feels her skull crack and hears the sound of rocks falling. And the world fades to black as Terra is crushed by the debris.

_...and still so different._


End file.
